What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Theresa471
Summary: Continued story of Odd Man Out, along with the investigation into Loksat's drug organization, and to why Jackson Hunt is involved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One "What goes around, comes around"

Please be advise this story takes shortly after chapter 14 of Odd Man Out.

Captain Kate Beckett and her crime scene team having just arrived, along with Richard Castle. After getting the call to let them know that Rita's body was found, after she had been raped and shot by Jackson Hunt, while having had too much to drink at the local neighbor bar. While near the apartment over looking the laundromat.

Beckett arrived, when she sees Kevin Ryan and Esposito were on the scene upstairs, as with Lanie. Lanie had told Alexis to stay back at the morgue for this time around.

Arriving upstairs, the apartment was a total mess. Beckett and Castle walks over to Lanie, as the body was under the cover, so that she can have a proper I.D., even though the prints that came up on the palm reader showed nothing on record, despite having to be an agent for the C.I.A., as with his father.

"Castle, are you ready for this?" She said to her friend feeling really upset over this.

Castle moves over to the bed to raise the cover to reveal her face. He was able to say that it was her, despite the gun shot wound, along with Beckett having to say the same thing as well.

"From what I can tell Castle, from from Ryan tells me, that your father came home really drunk, and just raped and shot her." As she explains further some of the other details.

"I suggest, you speak with Ryan, in regard to a witness that say that he heard your father say, that he will kill her, along with the word "You, Bitch!"

"I just can't believe, my father would actually would be killing his own wife after all this time!" He tells her, while his wife was looking for any type of evidence.

"Are you sure Castle, that Rita was really his wife after all?

While moving the stretcher to place the body on. Castle decided to look around the rooms, as he sees Kate inside the Kitchen area looking through the garbage.

She looks up to see Castle, as she tells him that she found a piece of paper with a telephone number for Washington, D.C., and the barge number of the cocaine that he blew up worth a fortune.

"Kate, have you ever considered that my father might of hidden some of that cocaine just before it blew? As Castle's wheels started to spin at this particular moment, along with Beckett.

"You know, what, I have a feeling, you just might be right after all., and we need to go back to that barge and find out for sure."

She tells him in a very excitable tone of voice. She turns around to face him very close, for only his ears to hear.

"And what about your father at the horse farm? She asked very softly, so that Lanie and the others can hear.

"I will call them once we get into the car, and head on over to the South Street Seaport.

/

Meanwhile at the horse farm stables, Fort Dix, New Jersey. Castle friends, who were to find and knock out his father Jackson Hunt while he was at the bar. They were finally able to grab him for his own safe keeping, after trying to shoot the Vice President and others, involved in Loksat's drug organization.

Colonel Benjamin Alexander and his friend Johan, were keeping watch on Hunt, as he was still out from the blow guns filled with knock out drugs.

Hunt was tied to be chair, while still out. Johan and Benjamin were taking turns in watching him. There were plenty of rations to keep them going for at least a week.

It was still dark outside having to be extremely late, but at least the lanterns they brought with them were working for now.

Johan was awake, when he heard Benjamin's cell phone go off, he goes to call his friend to wake him, that it might just be Richard Castle calling.

Benjamin, wakes up very quickly, while going into his coat pocket to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello, is that you, Castle, old buddy?" He tells him, while taking a look at Hunt still under the influence, and having not moved an inch since his arrival.

"So, how is my father? In a very strained voice mostly.

"He's still out like a light, Castle, what do you want us to do when he's wake, because he's going to be one angry person when he finds out what had happen?"

"It's no worst, then having my father rape and shoot his own wife for matter of fact!" He could tell that Castle had anger in his voice.

"What you need to do, is keep him there for now, and see if you get him to talk in regard ,as to why he killed his wife in the first place, along with, in what he did with the cocaine that he took from the Korean barge."

"Is that it?" While looking at Johan for moral support.

"Don't you think that it's for now?" He ends the phone call, along having to see Beckett waiting for him at the entrance of the South Street, Seaport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two What Goes Around, Comes Around

Beckett and Castle were at the main entrance of the South Street, Seaport getting ready walk in to check on the barge. Captain Beckett showed her I.D. at the gate for security reasons, ever since the barge blew up. It was the companies idea, once they had found out on what has been going on with the merchandise of Cocaine having been found.

It was very bad for there reputation for the company of the Seaport to get bad press.

Taking the company's jeep, they were able to arrive at the burnt out barge at dock 12.

They are able to get onto the barge with out a problem, as she tells Castle to watch his step walking over the burn sections.

Beckett decides to go over to the other side of the barge on the water area, as she tells her husband to tie the rope around her waist to be lowered down, As he ties the rope around the pole, so that she can see with a flash light.

It took a moment before she notices the cement block that was half opened.

She calls up to Castle, telling him that she might of found something after all.

With her flash light now in her mouth, she pulls out a knife from her pocket, pulling it out further and opening it up.

It was at this point, she sees it, at least four bags of the cocaine that Hunt had placed before he blew up the barge.

She tells Castle to throw down another rope to tie the bags, one at a time.

Some ten minutes later, all of the cocaine bags are up onto the barge floor. While Castle pulls up Beckett from the side of the barge. While having a hard time breathing.

"We need to take this back to the precinct right away and call in the drug enforcement, in regard to the finding of the cocaine., and no doubt Loksat's people will be right on our tail." She says to her husband getting on his cell phone to call Benjamin.

/

Since it was now dawn, Benjamin was waking to the sound of his cell with the caller I.D. from Richard Castle, having to be into another section of the stables.

He goes to answer his cell. "Castle, what is going on?" He asked.

"We found the four bags of cocaine that my father placed on the side of the barge into a cement block?"

"That is wonderful news, old buddy!" While wiping his sleep from his eyes.

"What is going on with my father?" He asked with great caution within his voice.

"Hold on Castle, I am in another section, I will go over now while I leave the cell on." He moves quickly to go inside to find Johan pointing a rifle at Jackson Hunt , who is now very awake and very mad.

" Castle, your father is awake and hopping mad." He tells him very quickly.

Hunt was able to hear the conversation between his son and Benjamin.

"Is that my son Richard on the phone, tell him I need to speak with him right now." Saying his words with a great deal of anger and discomfort.

"Castle, your father wants to speak with you."

"Hand him the cell and place it into his ear, so that I can speak with him." He walks over to place the cell near his right ear.

Sitting in the chair, as his hands and legs are tied up very tightly, he's not able to move all that much without hurting himself further.

"What the hell Richard, do you think your doing? He tells him very harshly.

"To prevent you from killing more people, like you did with your own wife Rita."

"What the hell are you talking about, I did not kill her, the last time I saw her was when she was in the shower telling me she needed to see a doctor about her breasts bleeding, and then we had sex after that, as she was very quiet at that point, I left her on the bed after that, heading for the bar before these two jokers grab me.

"It was you, Dad, there were witnesses that say that you called her a bitch, along with hearing you rape your wife Rita."

"I did not kill her, and what would I gang in killing her in the first place? He says to his son on the cell extremely upset, as Castle just does believe his father at this point.

"Dad, we found the cocaine that you took from inside the barge merchandise hold, we found it in the cement block, and what makes you think that I believe you, that you didn't kill your wife?" While changing tactics to get him to listen in the first place.

"Because I was framed, Senator William Calhoun with my last phone call to him, he told me as with the vice president, that they were going to find a way to get me out of the way."

"If that was the case Dad, then why would they do this in the first place?" He asked.

"Because Richard, they are trying to keep the organization going, ever since Loksat was killed by me, instead of your wife, as with the Congressman James O' Rourke, to get even for what I did to upset the total balance of there cocaine business from overseas.

"Well any rate dad, you are to stay with those two for awhile, until the crisis is over, you need to stay out of trouble, they have orders to shoot to kill, no matter what!"

It was at this point, Castle ends the call by saying to his wife, that he doesn't believe a word he said.

"And what about the part saying that he was framed for the murder of Rita?" Kate says to husband looking some what confused at the moment. She had a feeling that something was on his mind.

"You heard me speak to him, there was not one time during the entire conversation, that he did not ask me on just how she was killed, he kept saying that the last time, he saw her was in the shower and having to had sex after that, along with the fact, he stated that she was very quiet during the act to be strange.

"Come to think of it, your right!, well any way, we need to get to the precinct as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three What goes around, Comes Around

Senator William Calhoun, having to be visiting the White House for a special meeting on Drug Enforcement.

Before the conference, he was able to ask to speak with the Vice President before it started.

He was told to go in to speak with him for only a few minutes, as his time was limited at the moment.

He walks in very quietly, trying not to disturb him in the first place.

The Vice President looks up from his notes for his speech that was prepared by his speech writer, and secretary Robert Williams, working a long time at the White House for over 20 years.

"Well!, what is going on with the lost cocaine?" He tells him with a gentle voice despite what has happened of late.

Calhoun moves closer to his desk. "Another two barges will be arriving within the next two weeks, but it won't be coming into New York or New Jersey at all, sir." He says to him.

"And what about Jackson Hunt?"

"Sir, from what I understand, Jackson Hunt has been taken out of the picture for the moment, and I have no idea as to why and to who has done this, but I will be sure to find out for sure." As he goes to leave, along with the Vice President of The United States for the conference that was being broadcast on Television, Cable and the Internet.

/

Meanwhile at the 12th Precinct

Kate Beckett was exhausted, but with several cups of Latte, she would be find. As for Castle, she sent him home to calm down some what, as he was ready to kill some one after talking to his father earlier on the phone.

She had called her superior, in regard to the cocaine she had found worth over five million dollars and then some on the open market to the highest bidder.

Otherwise she called in Kevin Ryan, Esposito and three others to go over the case, along with any further information on Rita's shooting. And still no proper I.D., nor any proper verification from the C.I.A. that she actually existed or even worked for the organization, as with Castle's father.

Kevin walks in with a report from the Medical Examiner Lanie Parrish, as he hands her the very strange report. After a minute, she looks up at Ryan with a question.

"Ryan, I don't know, if you know this, It looks like Rita was shot by some one that was left handed, but Hunt is right handed?" While getting back the report back to him, as the others come in to discuss further with the Captain.

After the meeting she was exhausted, she left Sergeant Esposito in charge until the night watch commander comes in, but in the meantime, she went home to tell the latest to Castle.

/

When she arrived home, he was in the bedroom asleep, but when she started to leave for the bathroom, he woke having to scare her a little, and the dark circles under his eyes.

She goes to lay next to him for a few minutes, she really needed to get into the shower having to be a long two days for her and Castle.

"What's new with the case, Kate?" In a very low tone with his voice.

"Babe, you need to listen to me, your father didn't shoot Rita, Lanie found evidence that Rita was shot by a left handed person, and I know for sure, your father is right handed to take him off the hook at the moment." She tells him feeling positive that some one else was involved with the shooting.

Castle goes to lay on his side to face his wife. "Then who did shoot Rita in the first place?" He says rather bluntly.

"I don't know Babe, but we need to find out soon, before some one else gets killed in the process."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four What Goes Around, Comes Around

Hunt while being watched was thinking back, as to who just might what to frame him along with the usual croonies besides Calhoun and the Vice President.

And no way did he shoot his wife, even though Beckett tells him other wise. But does his son believe her in the first place despite what she tells him.

Benjamin was watching him very closely with his rifle, while Johan was asleep in the other section, he wasn't taking any chances at the moment.

"Tell me, Benjamin, how much is my son paying you keep watch, while the real killer is getting away with the shooting of my wife, Rita? Looking around for an out to try and get away from them.

"It's enough, Castle is paying, but it's not the shooting that we are keeping you here, it's the damage you can do with trying to kill Senator Calhoun and the Vice President of the United States, and I suggest you sit down before I need to tie you up again." He tells him very quickly feeling some what uneasy at the moment.

Hunt starts to talk to make him a little bit jittery. "What makes you think that I want to kill them in the first place?, I am only after the really top dog in the organization, and I will be damn to have you, Castle and Beckett to stop me from getting my hands on that person." He replied with anger in his voice.

/

Meanwhile Castle and Beckett were heading for Fort Dix, New Jersey to talk with his father at the stables.

Castle was driving, as Beckett had a question on her mind to ask Castle about the crazy idea that she might think of.

"Castle, I need to ask you something really crazy, and I need for you to have a very open mind to understand in what I am about to say."

"Okak, Kate, shoot!" While keeping his eyes on the road with the some what heavy traffic for the middle of the afternoon.

"I have been thinking about this a long time, when I first found out who Loksat having to be the Congressman, I was able to bring up his photos from the archive. It had shown at the time that he didn't have a scar on the side of his face, but when your father and I went to Virginia to see and kill Loksat, but that man did have a scar when your father shot him instead of myself?" She said while taking a quick breath.

"Kate, so in what your saying that there just might be a possible chance, that Loksat just might be actually alive, and for the fact that he might of killed Rita in the first place to get revenge against my own father, and to really make this the strangest case ever!"

"And it also means that your father is in grave danger, if that is the case." While she tells him to move quicker, along with taking out her cell to call Benjamin and Johan to let them know about the possible danger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five What goes Around, Comes Around

Someone had entered the area very quietly, without having to give himself away.

It was at this particular moment a car was moving into the drive way of the entrance, to get into the area of the horse stables.

He had to wait to see just who it was that had arrived, while heading towards the area, for where Hunt and the others are located.

While taking out his binoculars, along with getting on his cell to call someone, while calling Washington, D.C.

"Yes!, what is going on?" The voice tells him on the cell.

"I can't move right now, I believe Richard Castle and his wife just arrived." He tells him on the other end of the line.

"Just be sure that the job is done, before heading on back to Virginia!"

"I will!", He ends the call to wait it out for the moment.

/

Inside the stables, Castle and Beckett were explaining to Hunt about there idea that Loksat is still alive, and just maybe he is here right now, somewhere to try and finish the job in killing him, and us as well!" She says to her father in law, even though never to believe a word of his from the day, she met him two years ago at the loft with a bullet wound to his stomach that he patched up himself as well with Martha helping.

"Are you serious?", I shot that Bastard in Virginia, you were there to watch me shoot him." He tells her with lots of anger in his voice.

Castle tells Benjamin and Johan to be careful right now, that Loksat might be around the grounds.

"Do you want us to take a look very carefully?" He asked Castle, while the both of them grab there rifles, while checking the ammo inside of the barrels.

"Yes, Plus keep your cell phone's ready to call , soon as you know something for sure." Castle tells them very quickly to have them move out, but in the meantime Hunt is let loose by Beckett, while giving him, her second gun from inside her right boot. While Castle pulls out his Sig from the inside of his blue jacket, and ready to go.

Loksat was at the far end of the stables, trying to stay out of sight, until he sees the two men that had taken Hunt in the first place.

But unknown to him, there was a third man involved with watching over Jackson Hunt, Benjamin had told him to stay behind back at the Barracks until he was actually needed.

While looking through his special binoculars, he was able to see Loksat moving on up from behind Benjamin and Johan, before trying to take a shot at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six What Goes Around Comes Around

Davidson had his sight on Loksat ready to fire, he had the perfect moment, as he clips off two shots. He wasn't able to get a piece of him, probably because of the bullet proof vest he was wearing, but it did slow him down a little before trying to get to Hunt and the others.

Loksat ran around the barn, to try to get a better sighting, but in the meantime Davidson saw his buddies, he screamed at them letting them know that Loksat ran towards the back.

Davidson came down from the tree, to follow as well with his rifle, and binoculars around his neck.

While inside the barn, Jackson Hunt, Castle and Beckett were ready with there weapons.

A minute later a smoke bomb was thrown inside to catch them all off guard, however Hunt was smarter, he went into the other section, as with Castle and Beckett trying to keep from coughing.

In an instant, a gun shot went off hitting the side of the wall, but then another, but this time nicking Hunt in his right arm.

Castle calls to him, to see if he was find. While looking for any signs of Loksat. "I was nick on the right shoulder", he was in a great deal of pain and losing blood quickly. He tells them in pain.

"We need to get out of here quickly." Beckett tells the both of them, while moving off to look for another way out.

They were able to hear shots being fired outside of the stables, With Davidson, Benjamin and Johan taking shots at a shadow that was Loksat moving quickly.

The three man wasn't able to find him at all, while running inside the stable to check on the group.

Benjamin is the first to say something. "We lost him at the moment, but we will just check the grounds once again." He says to the group looking on.

Castle tells them to keep looking. "But in the meantime, my wife and I will be taking my father to an emergency room to have his shoulder fixed, and dad, do not fight us this time, since we still don't know just where did Loksat go at the moment.

Just at the time Castle said those exact words, two shots are fired hitting Benjamin, and Castle, he's hit in the stomach. "ALL HELL" broke loose with everyone firing back towards the sight of the shots. While Benjamin is hit in the left leg having dropped to the ground.

Beckett ran over to her husband, who was in a great deal of pain and bleeding very badly. She hollers at Hunt and the others to help them , and to get them into the car and head for the hospital.

There were no further shots being fired, for where Loksat was located, they had no idea at the moment.

Hunt was able to get Benjamin into the car with his bad leg, along with Beckett placing her husband next to her, so that she can start driving very quickly. Johan and Davidson followed into the other car behind them to the hospital that was ten miles away at least.

Loksat watched them from the roof top of the stables, really pissed at himself for letting them get away quickly, but at least he did hit Hunt, Castle and Benjamin. He needed to make a call to let them know with an update on the situation at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven What goes Around Comes Around

Beckett was frantic having to see her husband in great pain once again having to been shot again, all for the sake of finding Loksat.

In a soft tone hardly audible, Castle tries to tell Kate to hurry, as he was starting to lose ground in trying to stay awake. "Kate!", it was at this point he passed out, while his father was doing some what better then his son. Benjamin was able to tie a cloth around his arm to stop the flow of blood for the moment.

Hunt bends over the seat to see how his son was doing, as his face was looking really ashen with the lost of blood and shock to the body mostly.

The Fort Dix Medical Center was up ahead of them, with Kate continued to move quickly with the vehicle, as the traffic had thinned out mostly.

She turned into the main emergency entrance while hollering for help from the staff that was inside.

It was at this point several personnel with gurney's helped Richard Castle and Hunt onto them, and to get them into the emergency treatment area very quickly.

While Benjamin, Beckett and the other two that were following ran into the Medical Center, Beckett was the only one aloud inside the treatment room with her husband.

Dr. Calvin Stoner ahead of the emergency department came in to take care of Castle. Dr. Stoner has been in charge of the department the last 15 years for internal medicine, along with being a surgeon for the Vascular department at the age of 52 years old.

Right away the doctor asked for suction to try and remove the bullet from Castle's stomach area, along with stopping the blood lost, it was at this point he asked for blood transfusions, even though he asked his wife on whether or not she is able to give blood.

"Yes!" She said very quickly.

"Nurse, will you please take Mrs. Castle into the other area to take some blood from her, so that we use it on her husband, as soon as possible." While giving her the orders.

"Yes, doctor, right away!, Mrs. Castle please come with me."

Kate Beckett follows the nurse to next door.

Doctor Stoner was having a hard time trying to remove the bullet that was placed in the lower part of his stomach. While asking for the complete blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate numbers.

The second nurse, tells Dr. Stoner that BP was dropping, as it's now 80 over 40, along with his heart rate, and temperature was 103 degrees.

It was at this point that the doctor was able to remove the damaged bullet and placing it into the metal cup in front of him.

A minute later the surgical nurse, Belinda came in with the bottle of blood that was taken from Mrs. Castle. While Beckett stayed a few minutes in the next room to recover from the blood being taken from her right arm.

It was an hour later, Dr. Stoner was able to get Castle's vitals back up once again, and have him placed into the ICU unit to be closely watch for any type of infection.

Jackson Hunt didn't need to have any further treatment, as his arm having to bandaged up, along with a sling to keep it mobile.

In regard to Benjamin, it was a different story, he was taken up stairs into surgery with damage to the vascular vein/ arteries section of the left leg. Surgeon Elfram Henderson having worked for the department in the field of Vascular medicine was on staff to operate on Benjamin Alexander, while Dr. Stoner was involved with another patient.

He was taken into the operating room to be prep by the operating staff.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight What Goes Around Comes Around

Surgeon's team were able to have Benjamin ready for surgery, They made sure he was put asleep , even though at this point, Benjamin was having a hard time with his breathing, with a oxygen mask being placed onto his face.

While being placed onto the table, Dr. Henderson started his work, with the nurses handing him the instruments.

/

Meanwhile in ICU...

Kate Beckett and Jackson Hunt were waiting for Richard Castle to wake up from his shooting.

She needed to talk at the moment. "I just can't believe it after all this time, Loksat has been alive, it's a no wonder why the Vice President was acting strange, when I asked him those questions about Loksat and the cocaine going up into smoke, and with your doing the justice in the first place." She say while looking at her husband still out.

"Look Kate, I have working for Loksat organization's for many years undercover for the outside of the C.I.A., Like I told you two years ago., it wasn't until I was Thailand with Richard, when I had found out what Loksat was up to."

"And where does Rita fit into the picture?" Suspecting that Hunt was just about ready to finally tell the truth.

"Rita, was Loksat girl friend, she was able to get very deep into the organization with staying at his Virginia's home for almost ten months." He replied...

It's what she told me, when we first hooked up, telling me that she hasn't seen her husband in ten months." Beckett say to Castle's father.

"And I would of never of gotten, her involved in the first place, if I knew she would be killed by that bastard." With his voice filled with a great deal of emotion.

It was at that particular moment, they heard the public address.

"Code Blue!, Code Blue!, Sixth floor Surgery room, # 2, repeat!, as the message is repeated.

/

Up on the sixth floor, Dr. Henderson was having a hard time trying to have his patient's heart started again after going into a deep shock.

"All right every one, On Three, let's try this again, at full volume!" While the electrode pads to shock the heart once again.

"Dr. Henderson, we have a sinus rhythm of the heart now." She tells the doctor looking worried.

"Good!, Let's continue on with the surgery."

/

ICU unit

Richard Castle was coming around. His wife Kate Beckett and his father were asleep in the chairs next to his bed.

She wakes to see him awake. She gets up from her chair to bend over to see her husband face looking so much better.

Castle turns his head to look at her very tired, beautiful face.

"Hey!" Says in a croaked voice, he needed some ice cubes to wet his mouth inside tasting like cotton balls at the moment.

"Hey, your self, Rick!", I believe Dr. Stoner will be in soon, to check up on you." While placing a quick peck to his cheek.

"Who is Dr. Stoner?" While trying to move, but the stitches in his lower part of his stomach stopped him.

It was at this point, Hunt speaks up after waking up from a short nap. However his arm was starting to hurt, since it was time to take his pain medication in the first place.

"Dr. Stoner is the man that save your life having taken the bullet out of your stomach, plus Kate had to give a pint of blood, since you needed a blood transfusion." He replies very quietly, while going over to pour himself some water to take his pills.

"Thanks to everyone, including my wife, Kate!"

"Well any rate, Babe, your now sidelined for awhile until your able to get around better, and it looks like your writing will be priority for awhile." She said with a smile.

"That's find with me, I know Gina has been after me for months to finish the last of the manuscript for the latest Heat book." And then he continued on with his words to the both of them.

"And what about Loksat?" He asked in discomfort.

"Loksat got away, this time around! Hunt said to his son, who was looking really disappointed at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine What Goes Around Comes Around

Loksat was going to try again to get at Jackson Hunt in the hospital just like the last time, but he decided against it.

He was able to get on his cell phone to call Senator Calhoun to let him know the latest including when the next couple of shipments will be arriving, but this time by helicopter.

It was the best option at the moment, having to take all of the cocaine and other drugs off the barges, and placed them abroad the Apache helicopters to land at JFK with out any one suspecting, since he has several employees that work for him overall.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C.

Senator William Calhoun having to be going over his next speech for tomorrow's Drug Enforcement conference at the White House.

It was at this point having to be late in the afternoon, when his cell phone started to vibrate with the cell on his desk next to his paper work and speech.

"Calhoun!" Listening to the voice on the cell.

"I wasn't able to get back at Hunt, unlike the last time, and besides , he would surely be waiting for me." He says very quickly sitting in his car across the street from the Medical Center.

"What do you plan to do next Loksat? While going over his speech.

"Just wait it out today, and then I will probably fly back to Virginia."

"You do know, once Jackson Hunt leaves the hospital with the others, he will be gunning for you, to revenge his wife's killing." He said with calmness in his demeanor.

"I realize that Calhoun, I had no choice in the matter to shoot her, she just knew too much about the organization and everything else for matter of fact."

"Along with screwing her brains out as well, during those months, you were with the bitch!", he said with venom in his voice.

"Never the less, she is dead, I have other priorities at this particular moment!" While seeing the two friends of Benjamin Alexander walk out of the hospital getting into there car. "I will talk to you another time, I have to get moving." While starting up his black car.

"Very well, just keep me posted, while I let the Vice President know in what is going on." While the cell phone goes dead on his end.

Loksat starts to follow the two in his car very slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten What goes Around Comes Around

Johan and David were heading back to the Fort Dix barracks to check in with there commanding officer, and let them know on what has been going on the past few days.

I don't know about you, Johan, but I think we are being tailed, maybe it's Loksat after us in the first place." He says in a hurry, while speeding up a little, with the traffic, a bit heavier then normal around this time of the day at three o clock in the afternoon.

Johan orders Davidson to speed up more, with Loksat just about catching up to them, along with the barracks entrance coming up quickly.

It was at this point, Loksat backed off, with the two men heading into the entrance, while checking in with the security guard.

"Thank god!" The both of them say in unison, before giving the go ahead to enter the grounds, and head for the office of there commanding officer.

/

While back at the Medical Center...

Benjamin Alexander is waking up from his surgery, while being placed in the ICU a few doors down from Richard Castle.

And the first face he sees is Captain Kate Beckett, sitting in a chair next to his bed.

She notices that he's now awake, even though some what confused as to where he's at the moment.

"Your in ICU right now, you are a very lucky man to be alive, the surgeon's team almost lost you, because of your heart failure during the surgery."

He tries to talk, but his throat was just too dry at the moment to really talk to Beckett.

"I will let the nurse know that your awake." While getting up to leave, but he stopped her first with asking a question.

"What about Johan and Davidson?, Where are they? While trying to move into a different position.

"As far as I know, they are both find, They left to go back to the barracks to speak with there commanding officer."

/

Jackson Hunt was watching his son sleep, it looked like that he was in a great deal of pain trying to sleep.

It was at this point, he went out to look for a floor nurse to come in and check up on his son.

However he was able to see Dr. Stoner coming out from another room, with Hunt walking over to him, while telling him about his son being in pain.

Dr. Stoner walks ahead of Jackson Hunt, asking for one of the nurses to help him out with the bandages.

The doctor walks over to Castle, who was half awake, but he could see the pain in his expression.

Meanwhile Nurse Susan Anthony, a long time employee for the ICU department, goes to remove the bandages that is soaked with blood from the surgery.

"I think we better increase his pain medication for now." He orders the nurse, while replacing the bandages with the new ones.

"Yes, Sir, right away!" While leaving to check the drug dispenser in another room, along with giving her own special security pass word to get inside the dispenser.

It's at this point, after taking the pain medication out, she closes it back up, along with leaving once again to go back into Richard Castle's room.

When she arrived, Mrs. Castle had come back from seeing Benjamin Alexander to be with her husband for the next few hours.

She will no doubt be spending the night on the couch in the waiting room, along with expecting Alexis and Martha to arrive soon from New York city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 What Comes Around Goes Around

Kate Beckett was very restless, that she's not able to do anything about Loksat, and she wants to very much.

She has to talk with Castle, to tell him that she has to leave to go after Loksat, no doubt he plans to go back again to his Virginia home. And no doubt taking his father with her to finally settle the score.

It was that particular moment that both Alexis and Martha arrived to look for her in the waiting room.

Kate!, I just seen my dad in his room, he doesn't look good at all."

She says to her really upset.

"Darling, are you all right?" Martha goes to hug her very gently.

"Martha, this whole affair, has just been too unsettling, but something needs to be done, and I suspect Jackson wants to as well.

"He told me a little of what happen for when Richard was shot."

She replied very softly.

"Martha, I need to leave and settle all this, but first I need to speak with my husband about it."

"Alexis, do me a favor, please stay here with Martha, while I go talk with Castle."

"Of course!" Alexis goes to sit down, along with Martha, and knowing full well what is eventually going to happen very soon.

/

JFK Airport

Loksat had traveled to the airport to check in with his men in regard to the helicopter that is going to bring in the cocaine and other drugs from over seas,

It only took a few minutes, since he had a flight to catch to head back to his home in Virginia.

But in the meantime, he called Washington D.C. to Senator WIlliam Calhoun office. Calhoun picked up his direct line.

"Hello!, Loksat, what's the latest? He asked, making sure getting up to lock the door before answering further.

"Everything is all set, my people will remove the merchandise in three days for when the helicopter is due to arrive."

"Good!, just make sure everything goes smoothly for here on end, we just don't need any further delays. He tells him with sarcasm in his voice.

'That's just find with me, I will be home in Virginia, if you need to speak with me in the first place."

The phone call ends...While Calhoun goes to unlock his door, before heading on over to the White House for the conference, he made sure that his speech was polished up from his secretary.

/

Fort Dix Medical Center

Kate walked into her husband room, Castle was able to tell having to be awake that his wife was troubled, and he knew exactly what was going on. Meanwhile his father stepped out to make some phone calls.

Kate!, You don't have to tell me, with what's on your mind, I have a feeling , so does my father as well.

'Look, Rick, I just need to do this, to finally get him out of the way for sure, no matter what might happens" She says with a strong conviction.

Listen Kate, just make damn sure that you get him, and your able to come back home to me, as my wife!"

She goes to bend down to kiss him really hard, to have him to lose his breath, and cause pain most of all.

"I love you, Kate, please go and inform my father of your decision."

"You don't have to everyone, I have booked us two first class tickets from Newark, Airport to Alexander,Virginia. His father says having just walked into the room.

"Rick, I love you , I will give my regards to Alexis and Martha before leaving.

"Get out of here, before I changed my mind." He tells the both of them with great feeling in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 What goes Around Comes Around

Beckett had asked Hunt, on whether or not they should take Johan and Davidson with them to Alexander, Virginia to find Loksat.

"Go ahead, I will see about the tickets online, since you let me borrow your laptop from the precinct."

She calls Johan's cell phone, he picks up right away on the second ring. She explains to him on what is going on with trying to find Loksat at his home.

"Johan, are you sure, the both of you, won't get into trouble with leaving the barracks?" She asked.

"Our commanding officer already knows the deal, he told us that we can leave any time that the need arises." As she can hear Johan talk to someone inside the barracks about getting ready to leave.

" Hunt and I will be be shortly there for the barracks to pick up the both of you, just outside the gate, just make sure you bring the usual things for a possible gun fight." She says with such calmness in her voice.

It was at this point, Jackson Hunt tells Kate that everything is all set with four tickets at Newark Airport first class using his credit card for business purposes.

/

Alexander, Virginia

Loksat was picked up at the airport by his team members for the organization, he asked them to drive him to his home first thing, he needed to conduct business at the house in regard to the cocaine that will be arriving in just a few days.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 What Goes Around Comes Around

Loksat finally arrived at his home in Alexander, Virginia. He needed to take a long shower, before making all kinds of phone calls to his business partners in the organization. And for the last year, there has been a number of changes in the higher up command status, even with Congressman James O' Rourke having been killed.

He just hopes that the Senator Calhoun having to be charge now, won't lose it as well for when it comes his life, along with the vice president of the United States.

It's bad enough having to shoot Rita, But I needed to get Jackson out of the way as well, but that never happen, and no doubt, I have a feeling that he and his friends, including Beckett will be gunning for me very soon.

He made sure, that his protection for the house would be arriving soon, he needed to at least feel safe, once he's able to relax once getting into the shower and making his phone calls.

/

Having to arrived at the Newark Airport, all four were able to make in time for there flight to Virginia, with the heavy traffic for late afternoon.

The flight would take two and one half hours. Once aboard, Beckett was able to use her cell phone without any type of interference from the flight, she was able to call her husband, having to picked up on the second ring.

"Castle, How is your dry-sock that is in your throat, were they able to help you with that aspect of it?

She asked with a slight chuckle to try to make him feel better a little.

"Let's just say Kate, It won't do any justice to Nikki's and Rook's love life!" He says while trying to hold from laughing and causing pain.

"Very funny, Babe!, I just wanted to let you know that all of us are on our way now to Virginia."

"Wonderful Kate, just make sure to keep me posted when you do eventually land, mother and Alexis just left to go home, so I am alone right now, and I do very much miss you, a great deal!"

"Rick, I love you, so very much, your such a wonderful person!"

Kate, come home to me, please!" While he ends the call with a teary eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 What Goes Around Comes Around

Final Chapter

They were able to hire a helicopter at the local airport, when the group landed from there flight. Hunt was able to fly the bird, without a problem from his shoulder injury.

Everyone was all set with there weapons, along with Beckett, as she was excited, along with the others sitting behind them. She was just glad that Benjamin was going to be all right after being shot, and almost dying in surgery.

"It's no doubt that Benjamin was going to leave the hospital soon, along with her husband, while the both of them are probably keeping each other company at the moment.

'How soon before we reach the area? Since she was running on adrenaline the first time around with him.

15 minutes!" He says to her while checking the map for the final time.

/

Inside the house

Loksat is having a meeting with his team, including all three of his security guards discuss tactics.

Meanwhile the helicopter lands a half a mile away from the house, all four of them get out with making sure there rifles and smoke bombs are ready to go as well.

All of them start running over the rubble road heading on up to the Alexander home. There were no traffic for this area at the moment.

With the binoculars, they don't see anyone outside at this time, as Hunt tells them to move in slowly, and they do. Davidson was able to trip the alarm security system, to let them get inside the front entrance easily.

Meanwhile upstairs, the meeting was breaking up, as the four of them were able to get to the second floor and into the main bathroom, leaving a small crack to see that the security people and the rest of the organization members were leaving.

After that Hunt and Beckett moved off towards his bedroom/office, the other two went to use there blow darts to knock out the guards, while the four others were getting into there vehicles to leave.

Davidson and Johan made it look easy with having to knock out the three guards with the darts.

Inside Beckett tells Hunt in his ear very softly, that she wants to take the first shot.

He shakes his head to say yes to her, She goes inside to find him sitting at his office desk to catch him off guard.

"Loksat!, while pointing her rifle to fire two shots at his head cold blood. He drops , his head hits the table very hard.

Jackson Hunt heard the shots go off, while moving inside to check the body to make sure it's him in the first place, he was able to see the scar on the side of his head.

"Good going Kate, now let's get the hell out of here." He says, while she was checking his desk for any type of evidence. She was able to find a log book with numbers, dates and for when the next shipments of Cocaine will be entering into the United States.

The next series of stories will deal with the ramifications of Loksat finally really dead. "REDEMPTION"


End file.
